


Of Mating and Heats

by WthTorke



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predators (2010), The Predator (2018)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Hunters & Hunting, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Penis Size, Predator/Prey, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teratophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, Xenophilia, Yautja, Yautja x reader, Yautja/human - Freeform, human/predator - Freeform, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WthTorke/pseuds/WthTorke
Summary: An AU in which Sniper is a repressed Omega in celebration of 'The Trio's Pet' fic one year up! Enjoy!
Relationships: Yautja (Predator)/Original Character(s), Yautja (Predator)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 208





	Of Mating and Heats

Sniper's day wasn't particularly unusual from what he had been living.

He woke up, ate something, exercised, spent time with his mates, washed and hung his clothes to dry, petted his alien dog…Things were normal until they weren't.

Sniper started feeling dizzy after he had lunch. Maybe the food wasn't good? No, his mates would never let him eat anything spoiled.

It was when Sniper felt feverish that it downed him.

He was going into heat.

A very strong heat.

Being an omega in the special forces was tough enough, omegas getting pregnant while on a mission was simply normal at some point, and to prevent that each omega took a repressive shot every six months as to mask their omegan scent and hormones with Beta ones.

Sniper was fine with being a beta until he wasn't a beta anymore. The cramps in his belly and dampness in his ass told him otherwise, told him every inch of him was an omega and that he was in need.

His body also knew he had three big, strong alphas for mates.

Sniper didn't have time to explain, the pain was too great, the heat was too much, the need was too intense. He felt weak and powerful at the same time, even if he had to stumble to their shared bed, legs shaking and vision blurring as he clutched his belly.

As soon as he started feeling bad, the trio picked up on it.

"Why is he in pain?", Tracker asked, running a hand through Sniper's short hair, "Why does he smell so good?".

Berserker and Falconer exchanged looks as they surrounded a now panting Sniper.

"His suppressors are coming off", Falconer hummed, hands gently pushing Sniper's hands away from his belly so he could have a look at it with his bio mask.

Falconer softly stroked Sniper's hips, the warmth of his hands calming him down somewhat. "His uterus is expanding, painfully so. He was on suppressants for a long time. His flower was closed tightly for years and now is finally blooming again, but", Falconer sighed sadly, "This is as probably as bad as his first heat".

"We knew he was an omega in that building when we first saw him, knew this would happen". Tracker said, nuzzling into Sniper as he purred, letting Sniper take his alpha scent in, hug him, kiss him as he pleased.

"Let's just...be gentle and go easy on him, as hard as that is", Falconer concluded, taking his bio mask off and leaning down to his beautiful human, purring as he 'kissed' Sniper's navel with closed tusks, massaging his hips and belly with gentle pressure, coaxing his cramps to lessen and his uterus to work more effectively.

-

Sniper had no idea what they said but they sure were talking about him, maybe he didn't need explaining after all.

What he needed, however-,

"Please...I-, Ah...I feel so..so empty", Sniper all but moaned, breathless and wanting, palming his own hard erection through his wet boxers as Falconer nuzzled into his belly.

Tracker's groan was enough to make Sniper close his eyes in anticipation. He felt so hot, so lustful, he had three mates and he couldn't wait to have every inch of him explored by them.

Sniper opened his eyes again when he felt strong hands pulling him up to a sitting position. Berserker had him sitting on his lap, back pressed to his strong chest, his quills softly tickling Sniper's spine.

Falconer came into Sniper's hazy view, maskless and with a soft expression on his face. Falconer leaned in and touched foreheads with Sniper, purring as he rested his hands atop Sniper's boxers, waiting for permission.

Sniper gave him a short nod, cheeks blazing as Falconer pulled his wet boxers off, exposing his erection and damp ass to the trio.

Tracker growled to himself at the sight. Sheath opened and cock in hand, Tracker stroked himself as he let Falconer take lead with their omega, not trusting himself to be as gentle as Falconer.

Berserker let out a low groan that made chills run down Sniper's spine, hard cock pressing against Sniper's slick ass. He absolutely loved the effect his heat was having on his mates.

Falconer took a second to admire his mate before closing a hand around Sniper's smaller dick, eliciting a moan out of him. Sniper grabbed Falconer's thick wrist, dictating the speed that Falconer masturbated him.

Sniper moaned and gasped, chest heaving with shortness of breath as he felt himself coming closer and closer to the brink, walls clenching around nothing yet.

The four of them exclaimed in some type of way as Sniper came undone for the first time. Infertile seed making a mess of his stomach and Falconer's hand. Lust sated for one second, allowing Sniper to focus on Falconer, pulling him closer by his hand. 

Sniper locked eyes with Falconer as he struggled to breathe.

"Fuck me."

Falconer's eyes dilated like a cat's as he heard the command. Purring louder than ever in the bedroom, Falconer pulled Sniper from Berserker's lap to his own, lowering Sniper to the bed, tresses falling over Sniper's chest as Falconer hovered over him, pressing his erection against Sniper's needy hole.

Sniper's own dick was already hard again at the prospect of being filled up by his beloved alphas. "Fuck-, fill me up, please, please Alpha".

Falconer's hand was slightly trembling as he struggled to control himself, angling his cock with Sniper's waiting hole. Falconer growled along with Sniper's loud groan as Falconer slowly entered his mate.

What often took some preparation happened quickly thanks to Sniper's heat, his slick easing Falconer's way inside.

"Don't-, fucking stop, oh God, fuck, fuck, fuck!", Sniper urged as he felt his emptiness being filled up inch by inch, it felt perfect.

Falconer buried his face into Sniper's neck, where his glands were. Falconer felt himself get drunk from the scent, so sweet and hot, yet so intense and musky, it drove him crazy and so did the other alphas waiting for their turns, desperately trying to sate their needs with their hands.

"Alpha please-, please move, please make me come-, ah!".

Sniper's begging got to Falconer's primitive core, which he had to restrain as Sniper's womb was as delicate as a flower and couldn't take much yet.

Yet.

Falconer groaned as he slowly moved his hips, feeling Sniper's walls all but try to milk him, desperate for his alpha seed. Sniper wrapped his legs around Falconer as another painful cramp shook through him, tears pricking his eyes.

Falconer purred as he laid his hand flat against Sniper's belly in hopes to steady it, the warmth of his palm making Sniper sigh in relief.

Slow thrusting soon turned into steady slaps of skin against skin. Sniper couldn't contain his moans and gasps as Falconer slowly worked him through the thick of his heat.

When Falconer's thrusts started losing rhythm, Sniper had spent himself twice, cock still erect and aching as Falconer came with a roar, filling Sniper to the brink with come, thrusting the knot at his base up inside Sniper by impulse, holding him close to himself.

Sniper gasped for air as he felt Falconer's cock breaching him like a bitch. Sniper's face burned, he didn't know what of, if shame or lust, probably both. Falconer's nuzzling brought Sniper back to reality, kissing Falconer's face while still trying to catch his breath, to which Falconer accepted happily.

Berserker held Sniper's water bottle to his mouth while Falconer slowly pulled himself out of his mate, seeds making a mess on their bed.

Sniper drank from the bottle while staring at Berserker and Berserker knew what that meant,

He wanted him next.

Throwing the bottle to Tracker, Berserker swapped places with Falconer, taking his time admiring how perfectly ruined Sniper was. Hole slightly gaping and slick with their mate's come, cheeks flushed, dick erect and lustful gaze.

Berserker could only thank whatever god presented him with this feast.

Berserker took hold of Sniper's face, running his thumb over Sniper's swollen lips, growling to himself as Sniper sucked on his thumb.

Berserker turned Sniper over, pushing his chest down on the bed and lifting his ass up, spreading his cheeks apart with clawed hands, squeezing as he lazily rubbed his cock against his wet entrance, earning impatient groans from Sniper himself.

Berserker chuckled to himself as he angled his dick with Sniper's hole, getting in with little protest from its muscle ring. Berserker's grip left Sniper's ass to his hips, closing his hands around him, Berserker basked in his mate's hotness evolving him before moving his hips with mild speed. More than Falconer, but surely less than Tracker's probably bruising pace, judging by his reactions to seeing Sniper getting bred like this.

Sniper moaned deliciously as Berserker's cock chased all his sweet spots, easing his way into his lover's heat. Sniper clenched and unclenched around him making it hard for Berserker not to go full force as they usually would, but the last thing Berserker would ever do was to harm any of his mates.

"Ah~! Alpha-, I'm gonna, fuck! I'm coming-, I'm-!", Sniper barely had time to finish the sentence before he spilled himself over the bed again.

Berserker growled and increased his pace, the noise they were making enough to have Sniper both close his eyes in embarrassment and have him hard again minutes after climaxing.

Berserker’s hand pinned Sniper down against the bed while the other went to his belly, securing him in place, giving one last hard thrust to bury his knot inside, coming in intense waves, making sure he comes right into Sniper's cervix, finally sating his alpha desire to breed his omega.

Sniper felt hot tears of pleasure streaming down his face, the heat made his muscles numb in hotness, he didn't feel pain anywhere, again he felt full, satisfied, but he knew it would be only a matter of minutes until he was hungry again.

Sniper panted as he tried to rest, Berserker himself trying to catch his breath over him.

Tracker passed the water bottle to Berserker, who again made Sniper drink some.

Tracker looked at Falconer, who had his bio mask on to check how well Sniper's flower was blooming so far, "How easy must I go?".

"Be yourself, he is okay".

Tracker never had greater news in his whole life.

Berserker licked Sniper's ear as he got out and off of him, earning a sigh and a chuckle from him.

Tracker crawled close to Sniper, who acknowledge him right away. "I've been neglecting you, haven't I?", Sniper's voice was like music to Tracker, his sweet tone locking him in. "I hope I can make it up to you", he sighed, touching Tracker's chest, eyes stopping at Tracker's thick cock, "Are you going to breed me? Fill me up good?", Tracker trembled as he pulled Sniper to him, their chests squeezed together.

Sniper smiled, resting his hands on Tracker's shoulders, "Make me yours", he whispered and licked one of Tracker's tusks up, kissing it when he was done.

Tracker never felt so turned on in his life. Tracker caressed Sniper's face, moving down to his chest before his instincts took over.

Sniper was turned around again but on fours, as expected, as he yearned.

Tracker was inside of him within seconds, growling as he felt the so desired hotness around him, so welcoming and perfect.

Sniper didn't have time to complete his moans, Tracker's pace was bruising, hard and fast. Sniper could only let out a series of "Ah~!"s and "Fuck!"s and gasps as Tracker bred him not unlike a dog claiming his bitch.

Sniper felt like the galaxy's most prized whore, wanton and lustful, the heat helped him feel things he had never felt before and he honestly couldn't blame his omega colleagues back on earth, it was amazing.

Sniper felt safe, full, happy and so, so loved by his alphas.

It was going to be a long heat.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is doing okay in these hard times we're going through! I hope this cheers someone up! Thank you for sticking with me for over a year! <3
> 
> As always, I'm WthTorke on Tumblr and Twitter! 
> 
> Here's a link to the main fic! https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720111/chapters/41804627
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
